


Possibili(tea)

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Co-workers, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shy Derek, Tea, Tea Shop, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles podría estar enamorado de su compañero de trabajo, que siempre le prepara un té increíble.





	Possibili(tea)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possibili(tea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508790) by [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Stiles pone todas las pequeñas cajas de muestras en una bolsa de papel, luego las grapas en la cuerda con una etiqueta al final. Tiene la información del negocio, y hace que el paquete se vea como una bolsa de té gigante. Más o menos. Si te fijas bien. 

La chica le sonríe y le paga, luego se contonea mientras se aleja. 

―¡Tea veo en otra ocasión! Luego dice,― ¡Oof! ― Cuando Derek le golpea en el costado. 

―Te lo merecías ―dice Derek suavemente.― ¿No tuvimos ya una discusión sobre el uso inapropiado de la palabra té?

― Eso no era inapropiado. Además, pensé que estaría en la parte de atrás, haciendo mezclas ―refunfuña. ―Después de todo, es tu _especiali_ -té, no puede dejar de añadir. 

―Estoy libre. Ahora puedo trabajar en la barra contigo ―dice Derek, presumiendo, obviamente eligiendo ignorar el juego de palabras de Stiles. ―¿A menos que casi hayamos vendido algo? 

―Estamos casi sin mezcla de té negro de bergamota―, dice Stiles con esperanza. 

―Puedo ver diez cajas de aquí, ― Derek dice secamente. 

―Podríamos acabarlas ―dice Stiles, pero sabe que no tiene suerte. Tendrá que pasar el resto de su turno (¡tres horas!) Con Derek, que no parece apreciar su sentido del humor en absoluto. 

Así que es un poco extraño que Stiles esté tan colgado por él, pero realmente lo está. 

Derek puede ser un poco taciturno y misteriosamente silencioso con sus pies (accidentalmente ha asustado a Stiles muchas veces), pero también es un tipo increíble, y Stiles es más que consciente de ello. 

También es consciente del hecho de que Derek está fuera de su alcance. 

Lo que hace que trabajar con él sea una especie de tortura deliciosa, que Stiles no puede dejar. Ayuda que Derek trabaja generalmente en la parte posterior con todos los ingredientes, haciendo las mezclas de la especialidad. 

A Stiles le encanta la sala de atrás, le encanta el olor orgánico, único de las hojas secas y frutas, pero no se le permite trabajar allí. Ya no. (Había cometido un gran error con la cantidad de anís requerida por la receta del té revitalizante, Derek había decorado las cajas que había hecho con el símbolo de la muerte de regaliz negro y algunas almas valientes habían comprado algunas.) 

―Hey, ¿quieres probar la nueva mezcla en la que he estado trabajando? ―pregunta Derek en el silencio. 

― ¡Por supuesto! ―dice Stiles, porque Derek hace un gran té. 

A diferencia de Stiles, es excelente en la selección de ingredientes y la elección de sus proporciones. Siempre permite a Stiles probar sus nuevas mezclas, y parecen estar cada vez mejor y mejor. 

Derek le da una sonrisa pequeña y complacida y luego se va. Stiles suspira y mira alrededor de la tienda vacía, preguntándose si debería ir a enderezar algunas pantallas, o algo así. En lugar de eso, sólo se mete con el tazón de fuente de té de novedad junto al registro. Es un día bastante lento en el centro comercial, y en realidad es un poco aburrido. 

―Aquí tienes ―dice Derek, y Stiles intenta no asustarse. Es demasiado _silencioso_. 

―Gracias ―dice Stiles, recogiendo cuidadosamente la taza de té y colocándola frente a él. Se inclina de cerca, dejando caer el vapor sobre su rostro. ―Wow, esto huele muy bien. ―Todavía no toma un sorbo, porque sabe que Derek realmente usa agua hirviendo. (Stiles es impaciente, por lo que el agua que usa esta normalmente caliente). 

Por supuesto, un cliente llega justo cuando está a punto de tomar un sorbo, y él coloca la taza con un suspiro. 

―Atenderé yo ―dice Derek, con la mano caliente en el hombro de Stiles, mientras lo empuja suavemente hacia abajo del mostrador. 

La señora obviamente sabe lo que quiere, porque no se demora en las pantallas, sólo toma un par de cajas y se dirige directamente al mostrador. Stiles mira con cariño mientras Derek sonríe y escucha la compra, y olvida completamente lo que se supone que está haciendo. 

Que es beber el té que Derek tan amablemente le dio. Sí. 

Toma su primer sorbo justo cuando la mujer sale por la puerta.― ¡Amigo, esto es increíble! ―dice brillantemente, ya tomando otro trago, a pesar de que todavía está muy caliente. 

―Gracias ―dice Derek casi tímidamente. 

Stiles deja que el té ruede a través de su lengua, tratando de averiguar el sabor. Es dulce, pero no abrumadoramente así, y está seguro de que hay un toque de canela en algún lugar. ―Entonces, ¿vas a hacer esto una mezcla para la tienda? ―Pregunta con curiosidad. ―Es _realmente_ bueno. 

―No lo creo. Es un poco, um, a medida, ―murmura Derek. 

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunta Stiles con curiosidad. 

―Nunca pareces quererme aquí fuera ―dice Derek, y Stiles parpadea ante lo que va a seguir. ―Así que cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, empecé a hacer mis propias mezclas. Entonces pensé que debías ayudarme a probarlas, ¿sabes? 

Stiles asiente con la cabeza alentando, aún no está seguro de adónde va. 

―Terminé averiguando qué tipo de cosas te gustaba en el té, y comencé a adaptar la mezcla a tu gusto. De modo que tal vez lo beberías, y tendría que pasar más tiempo contigo... ―Se corta, parecía avergonzado. 

―Espera un minuto ―dice Stiles, con los ojos fijos en las mejillas enrojecidas de Derek. ―¿Estabas tratando de _cortejarme_ con el té? 

―Sí ―murmura Derek, agachando la cabeza. ―Iba a darte esto. 

Se mete la mano en el bolsillo, saca una cajita de té y la coloca delante de Stiles. En la etiqueta, en lugar del nombre de la mezcla, sólo dice: _¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?_ en la cursiva escritura de Derek. 

―Sabes que no te quería aquí porque me enamoré de ti, ¿verdad? ―dice Stiles, sonriendo. ―Si se basa en mí, el verdadero nombre de esta mezcla probablemente debería ser suspiro esperanzado, porque eso es lo que mejor hago. ―Se golpea con el dedo contra la tapa de la caja de té, sintiéndose casi mareada. Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo. 

Derek mira hacia arriba y dice:― ¿En realidad el cortejo de té funcionó? Antes de cerrar la boca de nuevo, ruborizándose. 

Stiles no puede evitar reírse. ―Estaba en tu camino antes de empezar a preparar té. Eres un poco impresionante ―dice, inclinándose más cerca y colocando las manos en las caderas de Derek. 

―¿Oh? Tú mismo eres bastante impresionante ―dice Derek, buscando más confianza mientras entra en el espacio de Stiles. 

Él se inclina hacia adelante, y sus labios están a sólo centímetros de distancia cuando Stiles dice, ―Y yo creo que eres hermoso. 

―Maldita sea, Stiles, ―Derek gime, pero lo besa de todos modos. 

Stiles lo considera una victoria. 

FIN


End file.
